A day with Organization XIII
by raia14
Summary: Ariax and her friend have somehow found their way into The Castle That Never Was. Inside they face perils such as: A crazy Demyx, Psychotically babbling Xemnas, Blood-Tristy Axel, an... odd Yeah lets say that Marluxia and worst of all a hyper ROXAS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is the product of a bored mind.i had the idea when I randomly thought of pudding and I started from there. I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy!!

* * *

"Puddin!!" demyx randomly yelled, while sitting in the grey room  
tuning his sitar.

"What the hell, demyx?" Xigbar turned from the cards he held in his  
hands to look at demyx.

"Nuthing just bored."

Xigbar looked back to the game. He focused. "Fuckin- you cheated  
didn't you!!" yelled at Luxord pointing a finger at him.

"I swear I didn't!" Luxord threw his hands up in defense, a card flew  
out of his sleeve.

There was a silence before Xigbar started chasing Luxord around the  
room. Demyx used his sitar to create chase music "Run, Luxord, Run  
haha!" he yelled.

Saix entered the room at the moment, took a look around, shrugged and  
kept on walking.

Xaldin entered the room as well, at the moment Xigbar was choking  
Luxord on the ground. Xaldin walked up to them. "Why?" he asked.

Xigbar looked up "He cheated at a card game."

"...carry on." xaldin flopped down on a couch. Demyx was still playing  
his sitar, this time on the coffie table all rock and roll like.

"G-g-get ...off of... Gah...me!" Luxord choked out.

"Will you stop cheating?!"

"Yes I swear!"

Xigbar realesed him, Luxord sat up rubbing his neck and coughing. He  
mumbled something uninteligable. Xigbar heard it. "You Mother-" he  
pounced on Luxord strangleing him again.

Roxas entered through the door and tripped over Xigbar and Luxord.  
"Yo! What the heck are you two doing?!"

Luxord crawled to his feet "Xigbar's Fucking nuts!!!" and ran away.

"I will find him... and shoot him!" Xigbar dissapeared into a portal.

"What was that all about?" Roxas sat next to Xaldin, who shrugged.

"Whoo! Thank you Never WAS!!! YEAH!!" Demyx yelled at Roxas and  
Xaldin, stricking a pose, water Falling on him.

"Is no morning ever normal here?" Roxas buried his head in his hands.

"You should know better by now. Remember last week?" Xaldin crossed  
his arms.

"Dont remind me!" Roxas wailed.

"I hate mornings!!"

Xaldin and Roxas looked to the door. Axel looked like crap. His hair  
was in a bundle and his eyes were red and had rings under his eyes.

"Wow Axel you look horrible!" Demyx smiled cheerfully at Axel.

Axel glared at him "Shut the shit up!!"

"Ok!" Demyx beamed "You missed my concert!"

"Oh how sad." Axel said sarcasticly ploping down next to Roxas.

"What concert?" Roxas asked innocently.

"The one he just finished" Xaldin explained.

"...???" was all he got out of Roxas. Axel was asleep and slowly  
falling on top of Roxas.

As soon as his head touched Roxas' shoulder Demyx yelled "OMG! He IS  
gay!"

"What the Fuck?" Axel snapped up, wide awake "Who said that!?"

"Demyx" Xaldin sold him out.

"Die!!!" Axel ran after him shooting fireballs at him.

"! Woah, Deja vú!" Demyx screamed.

Zexion was on his way to the grey room when he was tackled to the  
ground by none other than Demyx!

"Zexy! Save me!!" demyx shook Zexion silly. A fireball whizzed near  
his head. Demyx pulled Zexion up and hid behind him "I don't wanna  
die!!!"

Axel came running, flames trailing after him.

"Axel, stop!" Zexion cringed, waiting for the heat of Axel's rage. It  
never came. Zexion opened his eyes and saw Axel standing there all  
calm "Good morning Zexion. May I please kill Demyx?"

Zexion blinked "No"

"May I torture him?"

"Why?"

"You don't need to know"

"...Sure, just don't kill him"

"WHAT?!" Demyx freaked out and tried to run. Axel grabed the hood of  
his coat "Oh no, your coming with me. To Vexen's torture chamber!!"  
and they disspeared into a corridor of darkness.

"...ok?" Zexion resumed his walk to the grey room.

"Good morning." Zexion greeted Roxas. Xaldin had misteriously  
dissapeared. "Where's Saix?"

"Free from the torture" Roxas said

"What torture?"

"You. don't. want. To. Know. " Roxas stood up and left, leaving  
Zexion alone. Zexion looked around the room there were scattered rose  
petals all over the room. "I wonder if it had anything to do with  
Marluxia.." Zexion thought aloud.

HAHA! I bet your wondering what happened with Marluxia, HEhE, I wont say!! Unless you Review, then _Maybe_ I will.

Read and Review please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (A day with Organization XIII)

Vexen's day usualy starts out quiet, but not today. Today he was rudely awaken by Marluxia at 6:00 am asking for various types of oil, ranging from cooking oil, to tanning oil, to diesel! And then asking for Mexican salsa. Who knows what he wants with all that?

Vexen gave up trying to sleep after that and began writing down the results from yesterdays experiment into his computer. He wrote 3 sentences and was startled by the arrival of Axel and Demyx.

Axel held Demyx in a choke hold and smiled at Vexen "A good morning to you Vexen."

"What's so good about it?" Vexen said noticing Axel's fuzzy, bed-head hair.

"Nothing I guess." Axel shrugged, almost killing Demyx as he gasped for air. "Oops" Axel loosened his grip to let him breathe but not enough to talk.

"Hey Vexen, can I use you're torture chamber?" Axel asked Vexen with a pleading look.

Vexen stared at him for a moment. For a minute. Five minutes.

"Hurry up an answer!" Axel was getting impatient.

"Respect your superior!" Vexen yelled.

"Fine! Just let me use the fucking torture chamber!" Axel yelled back.

"...Ok" Vexen went back to writing on his computer as Axel dragged Demyx through a door at one end of the room.

'Good thing I sound-proofed the torture chamber' Vexen thought smugly.

No less than ten minutes later, the door to his room flung open. Larxene stomped into his room, up to him and yelled in his face. Vexen fell to the floor dazed by the ear piercing scream, wishing to have  
sound-proofed his ears.

When she was done yelleing she spoke in a soft voice "Vexen,take a look at my hair."

Vexen looked up from the floor at her head. It was a massive fuzz of blonde hair.

"uh, your hair looks ... Nice." Vexen lied.

"Yeah right, you wish!!" she yelled "My hair us a mess just because I ran out of hair gel!!" Larxene always uses an entire tub of hair gel for her mess of hair. "I NEED HAIRGEL!!" she demanded.

"Um then go buy some." Vexen sugested shakily. Big mistake.

Larxene sent an electric current at Vexen. "I can't go out to buy some, everyone will see my hair. I don't want ANYONE to see it like this."

"So what do you want me to do?" Larxene zapped Vexen again.

"Give me some replacement gel until I buy some of my own." Larxene said with a grin.

Vexen stiffes a laugh, it's hard not to laugh when Larxene's hair looks like a pack of furbies, but he doesn't want to get killed, so Vexen gets up and starts looking for something to use as hair gel. Larxene wait by the torture chamber room door.

The Door flung open and Axel came out. "Oh hey Larxene, didn't see you there... What happened to your head?" he asked.

"What happened to yours?" she raised her eyebrow.

Axel opened his mouth, closed it and repeated several times until he gave up, shrugged and headed back down to the torture chamber.

Vexen returned five minutes later with a bucket of some sort of blue paste.

"Is it toxic?" Larxene asked wary of the stuff.

"Most likely" Vexen said with a shrug.

"Mmm I'll take it!" she picked up the bucket and hauled it away to her room.

In her room Larxene dug a handful of the stuff and plastered it unto her head, thus solving her hair problem. Now she has a different problem. Someone, she knew, had seen her with the hair and the bucket and she knew it had to be-

"Hey, Larxy, nice hair." a Voice from the wall made her jump.

"What the fuck man!?" Larxene yelled at Xigbar, whose head was sticking out of a portal on the wall.

"You trying out a new color?" he continued teasing "Sorry to say, but Saïx has dibs on blue hair."

"Shut up!" she threw the gunk at him but he disappeared into the wall.  
Behind her door, Larxene could hear Xigbar laughing like a maniac.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Xigbar continued his search for Luxord who seems to have disappeared. Xigbar held up his Arrowguns, stealthily moving against the wall. He rounded the corner aiming his guns up and down the empty hall.

....

Roxas walked around one of the halls looking for Saïx so he could get his Mission for the day. Strangely, he heard, faintly, the Mission Impossible song. Out of nowhere Xigbar appeared and had Roxas in a choke hold. Xigbar looked down at his victim "Aw man, I thought you were Luxord." he let go of Roxas and exclaimed "Why are there so many blondes in this freaking castle?!"

Roxas edged away from Xigbar, then stopped after hearing the Mission Impossible music "Xigbar, where's that music coming from?"

Xigbar stopped yelling obscenities, and gave a little smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPod touch, showing it to Roxas. "I just felt like it should be my theme song."

"Are you still looking for Luxord?" Roxas asked him while curiously playing with the iPod touch.

"Yup!" He replied with a grin.

"How are you going to catch him, if he can hear you coming with the song?" Roxas asked ever so innocently.

Xigbar thought it over for a second "Fuck!" he swiped the iPod from Roxas' hands and disappeared into a portal.

"...that was weird. Now, where's Saïx?"He said to himself, walking down the hall once more.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

After spending half the morning in the torture chamber, Axel was glad to be out. Not to mention he was satisfied at teaching Demyx a lesson. Demyx was all jittery and twitchy from whatever torture Axel put him through. Axel placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder "Learned our lesson now, right?"

"Y-yeah." Demyx stammered the answer.

"Good boy!" Axel patted Demys' head with a grin. "Now let's go get our mission." Axel walked a few feet and stopped realizing Demyx wasn't following. He went back to him and shoved Demyx forward, forcing him to walk or fall. Unfortunately for Demyx he fell. "Meany." was all Demyx said. Axel shrugged and walked away to look for Saïx. Demyx bounced up to follow him.

In their search for Saïx, Axel and Demyx found Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, have you seen Saïx?" Axel asked him, demyx was still a bit freaked out.

"No, but I'm looking for him. Oh look there he is!" Roxas pointed over to a fleck of blue right around the corner. Axel and Roxas had to pull coughdragcough Demyx towards Saix.

"Hey Saix." Axel greeted a bit too icily.

"Axel." Axel's ice was nothing compared to the Lifelessnessness and void-ed-ness-ness… in Saix's voice when greeting Axel.

Both Axel and Saix stood in silence glareing at each other. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to more minutes.

Roxas broke the silence "So, Where are we going?" Roxas also broke Demyx.

"DONT ASK ME! ASK THE MAP, STOP STARING AT ME!! AAHHH!!" Demyx ran away yelling.

Roxas and Saix turned to Axel. "...????"

"What did you do to him Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Me? Nothing, It was ALL Dora." Axel crossed his arms behind his head looking smug.

___________________________

It takes a long while for me to get motivated to write.

So yeah, poor Demyx I can't believe Axel made him watch Dora the Explorer! That's a fate worse than Death!

Thanks for Reading, now please review, thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (A day with Organization XIII)

"Wow, it sure is dark here." A girl with red hair reaching her mid- back said, walking out of a building with TV screens all over it. "Oooo TV!" She ran to the front of the building looking up at the screens. Another girl with short black hair, wearing skinny jeans, converse shoes, a white shirt with picture of the Vampire Knight anime on it and a black jacket, stepped out of the same building."Where are we?"

"I have no idea, but the TV shows here are crap." The first girl said hugging her arms for warmth. She wasn't exactly dressed for middle of the night cold. She wore a purple spaghetti-strap shirt, jeans and black boots along with a messenger bag.

There was silence for a moment before the red haired girl spoke again "Where do we go now, Niki?"

"I don't know, Raia. Mmm. Do you think we'll find a candy store around?"Niki asked suddenly craving a Lollypop.

"Maybe, let's find out!" Raia said, and thus began their quest for a candy store in The World That Never Was.

**:O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :)**

Luxord stopped running aimlessly around the castle to catch his breath and check for Xigbar. He has been running all morning, without really knowing Xigbar wasn't following."Damn, all this exercise for nothing" He cussed.

Luxord being "extra careful" as he was, looked around the corner to look for Xigbar. Instead of Xigbar he saw "Oooo, shiny beer can." he said in awe, right in the middle of the floor lay a bottle of beer with signs pointing to it that read: "Beer", and also "This is not a trap."

Luxord, focusing on the beer not the signs walked forward to grab said beer. Before he was even able to touch the beer a net flew over him, pinning him to the ground.

"Omg, I can't believe that worked" Xigbar said revealing himself from his hiding spot behind the sign that said "This is not a trap." (it was a pretty big sign)

Luxord was still struggling towards the beer, he really wanted that beer.

"Dude, there's nothing in the can! Stop trying!" he yelled "I drank it all this morning!"

Luxord stopped reaching, "You monster! And you didn't even give me one lousy can of beer!" anime tears streamed down Luxord's face.

"No, I did not." Xigbar said picking up the net and pointing to a random direction "To the shooting range!"

Xigbar tried to drag Luxord, but gave up after getting halfway through the hall, so he just summoned a portal and dragged Luxord through that.

**:O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :)**

"Aren't you all supposed to be on your missions?" Saix asked Axel and Roxas, who, still standing there in the hall, were doing nothing.

"Well, that's what we, at least I, want to be doing today. But you disappeared so we had to go around looking for ya." Roxas explained.

"I see." Saix said "This is you mission for today Roxas." he said handing Roxas a piece of paper.

Roxas looked it over. "Aw man, training?" Roxas pouted.

A dusk appeared just as Saix gave Axel his mission for the day, and whispered something to Saix. The dusk left as soon as it had arrived.

"If you wish, I could assign you a new mission." Saix told Roxas.

Roxas' eyes glittered "Really?" he asked looking all chibi. "Yes," Saix started "The mission requires you patrol the streets of Never Was, as there seems to have been a breach in security. I need you to find the intruders and expel them from Never Was."

Axel hearing that Roxas' mission was far more interesting than his decided he wanted in. "How many got in?" he asked.

"Two." Saix answered.

Inwardly, Axel grinned. "Then can I come too?"

"Why?" Saix raised his eyebrow, slightly annoyed that so many people today wanted to change their missions today. I mean, first Marluxia now these two?

"Because, a break in to Never Was is nearly impossible and if two people got in who knows how dangerous it is? You can't just send the noob alone!" Axel said very dramatically.

"Hey! I'm no noob!" Roxas protested. Axel for no reason at all pushed him away with his hand and continued "I mean after all Saix he -pointing at Roxas- needs to be protected. After all he is a noob."

"Would you stop calling me a noob?" Roxas shouted. Both Axel and Saix ignored him as Saix thought it over. After a moment he said "I suppose you may be right, he does need to be looked after." Saix shot Roxas the kind of stare that says _I really don't like you_. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want. But tomorrow you do whatever mission I assign you both, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Axel waved it off. Roxas only got the chance to nod before Axel took him by the collar of his coat and dragged him to the entrance of the castle.

**:0 :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :) :O :)**

_Pretty short chapie Sorry! I can't seem to write any good stuff that's not dramatic or tragic these days._

_I'll post again soon!_

_I hope. Send me reviews and maybe it'll motivate me to go faster. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
